


Symptoms

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Playful humor, Ttakbam, Weekly Idol - Freeform, jjongsmonth, light emo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Jonghyun is spending his midnight not sleeping and being bitter. Jinki is there to make it all better. (Prompt from SHINee’s Weekly Idol appearance)





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in honor of the jjongsmonth fic challenge on tumblr. I had been wanting to work on this prompt from ‘jonghyunthetype’ on tumblr   
> *Jonghyun the type to insist that Jinki take responsibility for his ttakbam and check that he didn’t have a concussion, even though he was gently reminded by Jinki that he wasn’t a real doctor.*   
> I’ve had on the back burner for a while and this seemed to be the right time to work on it. The prompt comes from this episode of Weekly Idol. This prompt is paired with Jonghyun’s song for SHINee~ Symptoms.

_If I can’t have you, I might die,_  
I might go crazy, I don’t know what will happen,  
the only medicine is you 

Jonghyun laid in his bed at the dorm and stared at the relentlessly white ceiling. Sleep was doing its normal teasing dance with him, sometimes coming close and making him incredibly drowsy- the exhaustion pressing in deep to his achy muscles- and in the next moment tripping far out of his grasp, snapping his senses awake again, ultimately evading him for the evening. It was a dance he was well acquainted with. 

Tonight fighting to get to the state of slumber was accompanied by a throbbing headache. A headache that had lingered for hours after Jinki hit him. To be fair, Jonghyun wasn’t sure if a ttakbam could rightly be called ‘hitting’ but it came close enough for him to be bitter about it. Jinki had never hit him before. In ten plus years of living in each other’s spaces and under each other’s skin, Jinki had never touched him like that and now today, in front of the cameras of all places it had gone down.

Bitter. Bitter. Bitter.

Bitter when Jinki had come to soothe his wounds.

Bitter when Jinki had tried to wiggle into the back seat with him and cuddle after the show and he’d dragged Taemin into the spot instead.

Bitter that the bathroom mirror had still shown a faint mark as he readied himself for bed and that his head was sore and achy as he slipped under the cool sheets.

Jonghyun huffed and rolled to his side toying with the phone that lay at the corner of the bed. Something quiet and longing pulled at his insides. He tried to push it down and make it be quiet but his fingers dragged the pattern across the cold glass of his phone and tapped to his contacts anyway selecting a number and hitting send.

Down the hall he could hear the monkey screeching ring. After a few moments it stopped. 

“Jjong?” the sleepy voice on the other end questioned.

“I need a doctor,” he whispered to the darkness.

“What? Jjong, are you okay?” The voice sounded considerably more alert now.

“I need you.”

“I’m not a doctor. Jjong, do you need a doctor?”

“I need you Jinki. _Doctor Jinki _.”__

__“I was only a doctor on TV Jjongie, it’s not real.”_ _

__Jinki had realized what this call was all about now. The previous urgency in his tone at Jonghyun’s request mellowed from spikes of red and yellow to soothing pastels of green and blue. His voice was relaxed and lazy now and Jonghyun let it wash over his frayed nerves like the kiss of the tide coming into its home beach._ _

__“Uhhn ahhh, I saw you, it was real.”_ _

__“It’s only pretend,” he insisted gently, and Jonghyun whined. “What would you need Doctor Jinki for anyway if he was real?”_ _

__“This bad mean boy came and hit me today and everyone laughed. The doctor should check for a concussion, make sure that if I fall asleep nothing bad is going to happen. Apply first aid or something, I don’t know. That’s a doctor’s job not mine.” Jonghyun’s suggestions had started off confident but had lost steam as he heard aloud the cringe-inducing sap coming out of his mouth. The place in his chest where his heart lie ached terribly and pain crept across his chest like a boa constrictor weakening his prey. Anxiety was a monster he wished he could kill, especially in this soft moment he was having with Jinki. It couldn’t be helped though- his feelings were strong and it made his heart race forgetting all about sleep or the lack thereof- but awakening his insecurity and the ‘what-if’ syndrome._ _

__Jonghyun’s mind went off track as he caught a barely there noise at his door._ _

__“What if the doctor made a house call? Would that be good?”_ _

__Jonghyun could hear Jinki’s whispered suggestion both in his ear and through the door and could see the outline of the doorknob and how it moved the smallest bit._ _

__“Yes,” his breath caught in his throat, “please.”_ _

__Jinki was before him in a moment, crouching down beside the bed and resting his hands on his knees. He placed his phone beside Jonghyun, light on._ _

__“Now, I think it’s time to examine the patient” He made a show of turning Jonghyun’s head this way and that, running his hands through his hair and across his shoulders squeezing, poking, testing. “All parts seem to be accounted for Jonghyun-ssi. But I can tell that something inside is wrong and I don’t want to neglect the care of the patient. How would you go about suggesting a treatment?”_ _

__Jinki caressed the mark on Jonghyun’s forehead and down his cheek cradling the base of his neck in his hand and making Jonghyun look at him._ _

__“Take responsibility.”_ _

__Jinki doesn’t hesitate to scoot into bed with him and he’s so solid next to him that Jonghyun wants to melt into him as he feels his body slide in but he holds his emotions in check. His chest aches again for his troubles._ _

__“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_ _

__“My head will heal.” Jonghyun says, finding himself shy and not quite so bitter now that it’s just him and Jinki with not a camera or another pair of eyes in sight._ _

__“That’s not what I meant. I know you don’t like hitting and that hitting you today hurt you,” he taps Jonghyun’s chest, pinpointing his heart. “I know it was the gag- and it was funny- but if it hurt you too then it was no good. I shouldn’t have made you do it; the others could have taken your punishment.” Jinki thumbed over his temple. “Forgive me Jjongie?”_ _

__Jinki was far too good at reading Jonghyun’s emotions. He was far too good at anchoring him and them and these ethereal things in his mind together. He was too good at soothing Jonghyun’s heart._ _

__“Only if you apply proper treatment to the patient.”_ _

__Jinki leaned forward kissing the center of Jonghyun’s forehead._ _

__Then his temple._ _

__Then the corner of his lips._ _

__Jonghyun’s breath stopped as he looked into Jinki’s dancing eyes. What rudeness._ _

__“My head still aches. This really isn’t proper treatment.” Jonghyun tried to remain bitter, if only for the sake of his pride. But this was Jinki and that was impossible. His heart would lead the way with Jinki like it always did._ _

__“It is if I say it is, I’m the doctor here.”_ _

__“Then you better make sure the patient is healing properly, and thoroughly. I think a second treatment is needed to be sure.”_ _

__Jinki chuckled._ _

__“Well, it’s a good thing you called a doctor.”_ _


End file.
